


Call My Name

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Tumblr Fic War [9]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusedantswithstolenjewelry's Prompt:  "Damian temporarily loses a few years of memories when he gets a knock on the head during a fight. And then promptly gets hit with fear gas. (*waves hand over details*) Basically, the rest of the family finds themselves suddenly having to deal with an extremely wary, distrustful, and terrified (not that he'll admit it) Damian who thinks he's 7 years old and doesn't know a life outside the League of Assassins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confusedantswithstolenjewelry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=confusedantswithstolenjewelry).



> Title taken from Yana Toboso's "Black Butler" (or "Kuroshitsuji").

"I won’t hurt you," Dick repeated patiently.  "You’re my little brother, my Robin, my friend.  We’re just going to sit here quietly until …"

Damian swung out with the polished birdarang in a controlled movement that would have drawn blood if Dick hadn’t put some rapid room between them.  The little boy was furiously protective of his personal space tonight and hyper-alert to boot.

Stephanie observed safe distances and proceeded to ignore them.

"C’mon, little D, it’s just me," she wheedled.  "You call me Fatgirl, and I make you try new things, and we take turns saving each other’s lives because that’s just what friends do."

The blonde dodged the blade, but not well enough to avoid the cut to her cheek.

"It’s just fear gas," Steph persisted anyway.  "Your dad is recalibrating a new antidote right now—"

"My father is Batman," Damian countered sharply.  It’s the first thing he’s said since Scarecrow got the drop on him.  "You," he pointed imperiously at Dick, a new weapon already in his hand.  "You … are not my father."

"Nope," Dick returned gently.  "Just a big brother."

"You are an Imposter."

"Nope, Dick tried to inject levity into his tone as he hovered.  "Just another Batman."

"Two Batmen?" Damian blinked.

"Two Batmen," Steph confirmed.

"That is a clever move," Damian admitted, "to use a decoy to protect his identity; it is exactly what I would expect of my Father.

"B is clever that way," Dick agreed rather than argue the cold interpretation.  He was itching to snatch up his little bird; he had seen the way Damian’s head rebounded off the pavement earlier and his hair was matted with blood on one side, streaks of the rust-coloured substance running down his neck.

The obvious lack of recognition was worrying.

It was hard enough to care for Damian when Dick was in the younger boy’s favor, let alone a drugged and concussed version.


End file.
